Halilintar & Pelukan Beruang
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: 2PM Fanfic. ChanHo. Hwang Chansung x Lee Junho Maknae Couple. Junho memiliki kebiasaan buruk sejak kecil jika ia mendengar halilintar. Semua member 2pm tahu hal itu, sayangnya tidak ada yang mengingat hal itu malam ini. Romance fluff. fic translate rnr?


**Halilintar & Pelukan Beruang**

by **nikkixii**

**Translator: Jang Aya**

**Disclamer:** 2PM sepenuhnya milik JYP dan HOTTEST, dan para membernya hanya milik Tuhan. Benar kan?

**Characters:** Chansung, Junho, and member 2PM..

**Summary: **Junho memiliki kebiasaan buruk sejak kecil jika ia mendengar halilintar. Semua member 2pm tahu hal itu, sayangnya tidak ada yang mengingat hal itu malam ini.

**Rated:** K+

**Note:** biar pada clear, Aya dijelaskan lagi yah. Ini hanya sebuah fic translate dari asianfanfics(dot)com. **Karya unni Nikki**… :D dan ini termasuk ChanHo favku. Karena ada permintaan teman juga, makanya dibikin translate-nya dan di publish di akunku. Semoga kalian suka, abaikan penerjamahan dariku yang mungkin tampak aburadul, dan nikmati cerita yang sweet ini… :D

* * *

><p>Sebentar lagi tiba waktunya untuk tidur, dan hujan masih saja turun dengan derasnya. Petir dan guntur nyaris datang di selang setiap lima menitnya, itu membuat Junho tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sejak kecil dia memang sudah takut dengan guntur, mungkin karena teroma masa kecilnya, semua member 2pm pun sudah tahu hal itu. Tapi malangnya, sepertinya tidak ada yang mengingat hal itu malam ini.<p>

Semua member berada di ruang tamu untuk menonton film bersama. Ketika film sudah selesai, Junho berdoa agar ada seseorang yang mengusulkan untuk menonton film lain. Namun sayangnya, lagi-lagi, dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya malam ini.

Wooyoung menguap. "Aissh! Aku ngantuk. Ayo kita pergi tidur. Lagipula besok kita masih ada jadwal photoshoot."

Junho mulai merasa gugup. Dia tidak bisa mengatasi ketakutannya dengan guntur jika ia sedang sendirian.

"Oke. Ayo kita pergi tidur. Kajja!" kata Khun, berdiri dari sofa.

Junho tiba-tiba membeku. Tentu saja dia tidak mau membuat orang terjaga dari tidurnya karena dia. Tapi dia masih berharap agar seseorang mengingat tentang kondisinya saat ini.

Mereka semua pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Kamar Junsu dan Khun ada di lantai pertama, sementara kamar keempat member lain ada di lantai atas.

Ketika Junho hendak memasuki kamarnya, ia mendengar suara Chansung. "Selamat malam, Junho," sapa si maknae, yang kamarnya berada di ruangan sebelah.

Junho tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menegang. "Selamat malam, Channie."

* * *

><p><strong>~ChanHo~<strong>

**^o^**

* * *

><p>Junho tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus membolak-balikkan badannya di tempat tidur. Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan bantal yang banyak, tapi tetap saja, itu sama sekali tidak bisa membantu. Dia akan berteriak dengan suara rendah kapanpun ketika ia mendengar guntur. "Aaahh! Ini hampir jam 4 pagi. Kapan hujan ini berhenti!"<p>

Di ruang sebelahnya, Chansung bangun dan berjalan untuk mengunjungi kamar mandi. Dia akan kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Tepat ketika dia berdiri di depan pintunya dan hendak mendorongnya, ia mendengar suara dari kamar Junho. Dia menoleh ke kanannya dan melihat sepotong cahaya yang keluar dari sela pintu kamar Junho yang terbuka sedikit. Chansung merasa perlu untuk memeriksa apa yang sedang terjadi di kamar itu. Dia membuka pintu perlahan-lahan hanya untuk menemukan sebuah gundukan besar di atas tempat tidur, yang ditutupi selimut dan dikelilingi oleh tumpukan gunung bantal.

"Junho?" kata Chansung dengan suara rendah.

Junho segera menyibak selimut dari kepalanya, keluar dari tumpukan bantal dan melihat Chansung berdiri di depan pintunya. "Oh! Apa aku sudah membangunkanmu? Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa mendengar teriakanku. Mi-mianhe…"

"W-wae? Kenapa kau berteriak? Dan kenapa kau bersembunyi di bawah selimut?"

Junho berdiri dari tempat tidur dan hendak berjalan ke Chansung, ketika tiba-tiba bunyi halilintar memukul gendang telinganya. "Aaahh!" teriak Junho dan membeku selama sekitar tiga detik.

Dia lalu menatap Chansung, yang sekarang berjalan ke arahnya. "Mianhae. K-kau tahu kan, aku selalu seperti ini setiap kali…" kata-kata Junho langsung terpotong dengan tindakan Chansung yang tiba-tiba menariknya ke dalam pelukan-beruang, nyaris kakinya terangkat dari lantai.

"Aigoo. Aku sungguh minta maaf, Junho. Mianhae karena aku lupa kalau kau takut guntur. Kau pastinya belum tidur sejak kau masuk ke dalam kamarmu, kan?"

Junho, masih berada dalam pelukan-beruang-Chansung itu berusaha untuk menjawab, "N-ndeh….. Channie, bisa tolong….. lepaskan aku sekarang?... a-aku…. tidak bisa bernapas…."

"Omo! Mianhe," Chansung segera melepaskan namja yang lebih kecil darinya. "Kau seharusnya memberitahukan kami. Seharusnya kau sudah mengingatkan kami. Kau tahu kan, kami pasti akan menemanimu," katanya pada Junho dengan nada menyesal. "Aish! Bagaimana bisa semua orang lupa tentangmu. Kita semua Pabboya!"

"Sshh! Kau akan membangunkan yang lain!" kata Junho dengan suara rendah. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu siapa pun. Kita semua sudah lelah kemarin dan pagi nanti kita juga sudah memiliki jadwal…" Junho menggigit bibir.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak keberatan diganggu olehmu," Chansung mengangkat wajah Junho. "Arra. Tidurlah sekarang. Ini sudah jam 4 pagi. Aku akan terus menemani di sampingmu. Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Kau tidak perlu, Channie. Aku sudah membangunkanmu. Aku tidak bisa membuat kau jadi 'babysister'ku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan tidur."

"Ani. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai aku melihat kau tidur."

"Tapi.." guntur terdengar lagi membuat Junho berteriak dan membeku.

Chansung terkekeh. "Tuh kan? Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu seperti itu, Junho? Nah sekarang, ayo kita pergi tidur."

Kedua namja itu pergi ke tempat tidur dan berbaring saling berhadapan. "Santai saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Junho mengangguk. Dia menutup mata lalu berkata, "Gomawo, Channie. Sekarang aku merasa seperti aku yang maknae dengan kau yang merawatku."

Chansung mencium kening Junho ringan. "Kita berdua maknae. Selamat malam, Junho. Ooops. Maksudku pagi." Dia tertawa, membuat namja yang lebih tua sebulan darinya itu membuka mata. Chansung melihat hal itu, bagaimana kelopak mata Junho bergerak sangat dekat dengannya, tanpa sadar Chansung bergumam, "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau selalu ingin menggunakan double eyelids ketika kita tampil di panggung. Matamu bahkan lebih cantik seperti ini."

Junho hendak mengantakan sesuatu, tapi guntur besar lagi-lagi menyapa telinganya. "Aaah!"

Chansung segera menempatkan tangannya di pinggang Junho.

"Aish!" Junho mengeluh. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa takut ini. Ini sangat memalukan." Junho cemberut karena ia melihat Chansung terkekeh.

"Kau tahu Junho, setiap orang memiliki sesuatu yang ditakuti. Kalau kau guntur dan tidak ada yang memalukan tentang itu. Junsu hyung takut dengan dokter gigi. Khun hyung takut dengan ketinggian. Taecyeon hyung takut dengan kecoa, dan Wooyoung takut dengan jarum," Chansung mulai tertawa lagi.

"Kau tidak takut apa-apa, Channie?" Tanya Junho, masih cemberut.

"Aku takut kelaparan." Kedua namja itu tertawa bersama. 'Aku takut kehilanganmu' adalah jawaban yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran maknae itu. Chansung tahu sejak lama kalau ia memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Junho, bukan sebagai teman, bukan pula sebagai sahabat, atau sebagai saudara, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Dia mencintai Junho.

"Yah, itu masuk akal. Kau takut lapar. Ku rasa semua orang sudah tahu hal itu," kata Junho, tersenyum.

"Arra. Berhenti bercanda. Sekarang, kau harus tidur. Aku pikir hujan sudah mulai reda."

Junho cepat menutup matanya dan hanya setelah beberapa menit, dia tertidur.

Chansung mencium dahi namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan bergumam. "Saranghae."

* * *

><p><strong>~ChanHo~<strong>

**^o^**

* * *

><p>"Chansung-ah! Bangun!" Taec membuka pintu kamar Chansung hanya untuk mendapati tempat tidur yang kosong. "Dia sudah bangun?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu berjalan menuju kamar Junho. "Junho-yah, bangun!" mata Taec langsung melebar ketika ia melihat dua maknae mereka berpelukan di atas tempat tidur. Segera ia menggoyangkan tubuh Chansung. "Yah!"<p>

Mata si maknae terbuka, dia meletakkan telunjuk jarinya di bibirnya, memberikan sinyal pada Taec untuk tetap diam. Dia mendorong hyung-nya ke luar ruangan bersama dirinya dan menutup pintu di belakang meraka. Cahaya matahari dari jendela lorong menyadarinya, bahwa sekarang langit sedang terang seolah-olah tidak pernah ada hujan sebelumnya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarnya Junho? Jangan bilang kalau kau tidur sambil berjalan karena aku akan langsung menampar wajahmu dengan alasan konyolmu itu! Yah! Chansung-ah!" kata namja tinggi itu, ia mengikuti si maknae menuruni tangga.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak tidur sambil berjalan." Chansung langsung pergi ke dapur dan menemukan tiga member lain sudah duduk mengitari meja makan.

"Aku menemukannya tidur di samping Junho," kata Taec pada ketiga member lain.

Khun, Junsu, dan Wooyoung memberikan makane sebuah tatapan kematian yang membuat namja termuda itu gugup.

"Aku berjanji tidak melakukan apa-apa. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Dia melihat Khun yang sedang memegang secangkir kopi. Chansung selalu takut dengan silau namja Thailand itu jika sedang marah. Bukan hanya Chansung sih sebenarnya. Semua member juga sama takutnya jika melihat Nichkhun sedang marah.

"Ini semua salah kita yang membuat aku berakhir di sana. Aku bangun jam 4 pagi dan menemukan Junho gemetar, berguling, dan berteriak. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena–"

"Halilintar!" kata hyung-hyungnya serempak memotong perkataan si maknae.

"Tuh kan. Kalian sudah ingat? Jadi berhentilah menatapku sekarang. Oke? Aku tidak percaya kita semua melupakan hal itu. Junho baru saja tidur sekitar jam 4:30 pagi tadi," kata Chansung.

"Tapi kita akan pergi sebentar lagi, kurang dari satu jam lagi. Dia harus bangun," kata Wooyoung setelah mengakhiri kunyahan sarapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi duluan, dan kami akan menyusul ke sana mungkin sekitar jam sepuluh? Hanya tinggal beritahu mereka agar kalian mengambil foto pertama, aku dan Junho nanti yang terakhir menyusul," saran maknae.

"Aku pikir itu bisa," jawab Taec.

"Ndeh. Aku juga pikir gitu. Ini yang paling bisa kita lakukan untuk Junho. Ayo kita siap-siap, Woodong, Taec, Junsu!" kata Khun sambil meninggalkan meja.

* * *

><p><strong>~ChanHo~<strong>

**^o^**

* * *

><p>"Pastikan untuk berada di sana jam 10, Arraso? Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Minjae-hyung. Mengemudilah yang hati-hati," kata Junsu, duduk di kursi penumpang mobil di samping Taec, yang sedang men-charge mobil, pengemudi mereka hari ini.<p>

"Call, hyung!" kata Chansung. Ketika mobil sudah melaju jauh, dia kembali ke dalam rumah dan memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu buat sarapan. Empat puluh lima menit berlalu, dia hampir selesai memasak ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah-langkah berat di belakangnya.

"Channie! Kenapa kita masih di sini? Mana yang lainnya? Apa photoshoot dibatalkan?" kata Junho bergegas ke sisi Chansung, ia hampir terengah-engah.

"Mereka pergi duluan. Aku bilang pada mereka tentang apa yang terjadi semalam dan mereka semua setuju untuk membiarkan kau tidur lagi. Kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi. Dan ini dia, sarapan buatanku." Chansung tersenyum, menempatkan mangkuk di atas meja, satu untuk dia dan satu untuk Junho. Dia mendorong namja yang lebih pendek itu ke kursi, agar segera duduk.

"Kau seharusnya membangunkanku saja," Junho cemberut. "Dan kau seharusnya tidak memberitahukan mereka tentang kejadian semalam."

"Mereka semua menyesal karena lupa tentang semalam. Khun-hyung bilang, paling tidak ini yang bisa mereka lakukan untukmu," kata maknae, menepuk bahu Junho. "Sekarang makan dulu, habis itu kita siap-siap untuk berangkat. Kajja."

Junho menyuap nasi dari mangkuk dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dia benar-benar sangat bahagia dengan apa yang dikatakan Chansung. Dia bergumam, "Aissh, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk keluarga semacam ini." Dia menyuap makanan lain. Sekarang tersenyum, dan perlahan-lahan mengunyah makanannya.

"Apa katamu? Kau ingin memulai sebuah keluarga?" kata Chansung, nyaris tersedak nasi di mulutnya.

Junho tertawa. "Aniya. Aku tidak mengatakan itu. Ini, minumlah dulu."

Setelah meminum seteguk air, Chansung kembali bertanya. "Lalu apa maksudmu dengan kata 'keluarga'?"

"Tidak ada. Ini masalah pribadi. Rahasia!" kata Junho bercanda.

"Yah! Itu yang kau katakana padaku setelah aku membuatkanmu sarapan? Aish, jijja…" Chansung mengerutkah dahi.

"Aigoo! Kenapa aku tadi menggumamkan hal itu?" kata Junho. Dia lalu menghadapi maknae, menaruh sumpitnya dan menelan ludahnya yang terasa kering. "Arra-arra, aku akan memberitahukanmu, tetapi ini memalukan. Jangan tertawa. Kau yang memaksaku tadi."

Namja yang lebih tinggi itu mengangguk, menarik pisang di tengah meja dan mulai mengupasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau pernah melihat atau mendengarnya, tapi aku selalu memberitahukan orang-orang di sekitarku kalau aku sudah menganggap 2PM sebagai keluargaku." Ia mengangkat sumpit lagi dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus berbicara. "….karena itulah yang kulihat dan yang kurasakan. Dan bukan seperti sebuah persaudaraan keluarga, aku tahu kau berpikir begitu. Tapi bagiku, kalian seperti satu set keluarga untukku." Dia mengamati maknae yang terlihat sangat bingung sambil mengunyah pisangnya. "Bingung?" Tanya Junho.

"Jelaskan," kata maknae itu, menelan pisang terakhirnya.

"Ini akan terdengar konyol. Misalkan saja aku mengenalkan keluargaku padamu. Ha-ha! Aku sudah menganggap Junsu hyung sebagai ayahku…"

Chansung tertawa melihat Junho. Dia lalu berhenti ketika namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu mulai melotot padanya. "A-arraso, lanjutkan lagi. Aku akan mendengar lanjutannya dan aku tidak akan tertawa lagi. Aku janji," kata Chansung.

Junho mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai bermain dengan itu. "Dia ayahku karena seperti hubungan ayah dan anak lainnya, kita suka berdebat tentang hal-hal kecil. Kami memiliki pendapat yang berlawanan dalam segala hal. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, kami berbagi minat yang sama. Musik, menulis, kau tahu… barang. Dan seperti seorang ayah, aku tahu dia selalu mendukungku secara diam-diam dari samping."

Chansung mengangguk, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia mendapatkan poinnya Junho yang begitu akurat dari apa yang dia katakana.

"Khun-hyung adalah ibuku." Junho melihat Chansung untuk memastikan apakah maknae itu tertawa lagi. Tapi, tampaknya namja muda itu serius untuk mendengarkannya sekarang. "Seorang ibu yang memiliki hati yang lembut. Dia akan pulang ke rumah dari kerja ketika aku sedang sakit. Dia akan merawat lukaku dan akan membantuku bangun setiap kali aku jatuh. Dia akan membuatkan aku makanan ketika aku lapar. Dan dia selalu bersorak untukku dengan apapun yang aku lakukan. Sama seperti apa yang akan dilakukan setiap ibu pada anaknya…"

"Taecyeon-hyung adalah… mmm…. yeah,, masih hyung-ku. Saudara laki-laki yang akan selalu membuat lelucon dan menggodaku setiap hari. Tapi dia akan selalu memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain dia yang bisa menggertak adikknya. Dia akan mencoba melindungiku dari troll lain, apapun itu…." Junho tersenyum.

"Wooyoung adalah saudara kembarku. Dia menyimpan semua rahasiaku, kisah-kisah pribadiku, masalah batinku. Menyediakan bahunya untuk menangis bersama. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, dia namja terlucu untuk diajak bicara. Membawaku ke dalam kebahagian setiap saat. Menghiburku ketika aku sedang moody atau stress. Menemaniku ke mall dan pergi berbelanja bersama seperti sahabat…"

"Dan kau…" Junho berhenti dan menatap Chansung yang sekarang memakan pisang kedua. "Nah. Lupakan saja. Itu memalukan." Junho berdiri tapi tangannya ditarik kembali ke kursi oleh maknae.

"Mwo? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku dengan penasaran begini. Tidak setelah kau mengatakan padaku siapa aku dalam keluargamu. Katakan padaku, Junho. Ayolah? Aku yakin kalau aku adalah adik," kata Chansung. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia tahu itu, Junho pasti hanya berpikir dia sebagai adiknya. Chansung mencoba untuk tersenyum palsu. "Katakan padaku, please?"

"Kau HUSWIFE-ku." Kata-kata 'huswife' meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Junho. Sebuah singkatan'Husband-Wife' yang biasa diartikan sebagai pasangan dalam hubungan yang sejenis.

Mata Chansung melebar, memandangi Junho.

"Lihat? Tolong jangan tersinggung. Lupakan saja apa yang sudak kukatakan. Ayo kita siap-siap untuk berangkat." Junho mencoba untuk berdiri lagi.

"Wae?... kenapa huswife?" Chansung tiba-tiba bertanya, menatap namja yang lebih tua sebulan darinya, yang malah menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Channie, kau marah?" tanya Junho, masih tidak berani menatapnya.

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan marah jika kau tidak meberitahukanku alasannya. Kenapa?" kata maknae, lalu memegang tangan Junho, takut namja itu lari dan menghindar dari pertanyaannya.

"Aku peringatkan kau. Aku bilang kau akan terseinggung." Junho cemberut. "Dalam beberapa hal, kau seperti suamiku karena…. Misalnya, tadi malam, kau tinggal di sampingku dan menenangkan diriku di tengah semua bunyi halilintar itu. Seperti Taecyeon-hyung, kau selalu melindungiku. Kau juga seperti istriku karena kau selalu ingin mengikat dasiku." Junho tersenyum. "Ini pekerjaan istri, kan? Kau selalu menyambut dan menyapaku ketika aku pulang. Kau selalu memilih untuk tinggal denganku ketika aku memiliki jadwal latihan dance malam yang terlambat. Kau selalu mengingatkanku untuk sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam. Kau selalu mengirimiku sms di mana aku, atau memastikan aku tiba dengan selamat di tempat tujuanku…. Dan aku menyukaimu untuk itu. Kau yang paling manis, Channie." Junho mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang namja yang lebih tinggi. "Kau huswife karena…"

Chansung masih menatap Junho, sekarang pipinya berubah warna menjadi sedikit merah muda. Dia tidak mengharapkan kata-kata lebih dari namja kecil itu. Dia senang. Dia merasa dihargai. "Lanjutkan," katanya menunggu.

"Channie, kau huswifeku karena…. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kita sudah melalui banyak hal. Dari semua member 2PM, kau pertama yang ku kenal, waktu terpanjang yang kulalui bersamamu, mulai dari ajang Superstar Survival. Kita sudah bersama-sama di setiap langkah, dalam sakit dan sehat. Kita tetap bersama berbagi baik dan buruk…" Junho tersipu. "Aish! Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud!... sekarang, apa kau marah, Channie?"

Maknae itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja, tidak. Tidak akan pernah." Dia lalu berdiri dari kursi, dan mencium begian atas kepala Junho, meraih mangkuk dari meja dan berjalan ke wastafel. "Pergilah mempersiapkan diri sekarang. Kita akan berangkat dua puluh menit lagi."

'Aku rasa dia marah,' pikir Junho masih menatap punggung namja tinggi itu. Dia lalu berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi, memukul shower di dalamnya tanpa sepengetahuan Chansung..

Chansung senang. Tidak juga sih, lebih tepatnya dia sangat gembira mendengar kata-kata Junho itu. Dia ingin mengaku, dia ingin mangaku. SEKARANG. Apalagi Junho tidak menganggapnya sebagai adik. Maknae itu sangat senang.

* * *

><p><strong>~ChanHo~<strong>

**^o^**

* * *

><p>Chansung berdiri sendirian di depan sepeda motor, kenderaan yang akan ia dan Junho gunakan untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka. Dia memegang dua helm, satu untuknya, dan satu untuk Junho. Dia mulai bersenandung lagu bagian reff-nya "Only You", tapi setelah sepuluh menit, dia memutuskan untuk 'praktek' dulu sambil menunggu Junho.<p>

"Ehm," dia memulai, membayangkan Junho telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Dengar Junho, dengarkan aku baik-baik, oke?" Chansung menghirup nafas dalam, bahkan meski dalam bayangannya saja, detak jantungnya tidak bisa ia kontrol untuk tetap stabil. "Aku sudah sangat lama ingin mengatakan ini. Sebelumnya, aku takut, karena ku pikir kau hanya memandangku sebagai teman atau sebagai saudaramu. Aissh! Ini lebih sulit daripada yang ku kira. Aku terlihat bodoh sekarang. Ini hanya latihan..."

Tapi maknae pabbo itu tetap melanjutkan pidatonya, meski sekarang ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Aku mencintai... Junho. Aku menyukai matamu, dan bibirmu. Tidak-tidak, maksudku, aku suka seluruh wajahmu. Bagiku, kau... Sempurna..." bayangan Junho tampak jelas dalam pikiran Chansung. "Aku suka badanmu yang lebih mungil dariku, dan membiarkan aku untuk memelukmu. Aku suka caramu memanggilku 'Channie'. Aku suka segala ekspresi moody-mu. Bahkan aku juga suka saat kau takut dengan halilintar. Aku menyukai segala sesuatu tentangmu." Sekali lagi Chansung menghirup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa dan menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu berkata, "Junho, m-maukah kau jadi pacarku...?"

"Ya, Channie."

Chansung mendengar suara Junho di belakangnya.

Namja tinggi itu membeku. Mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Setelah beberapa detik, dan merasa yakin dengan tanah yang ia pijak –saking terkejutnya, ia berbalik, berhadapan dengan Junho yang kini berjalan untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang bercanda, karena aku sudah mengatakan YA," kata Junho, tersenyum pada si maknae yang masih tercengang.

Tanpa bisa berkata-kata lagi, Chansung lekas memeluk Junho. Ia masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Aaahh, Channie... a-aku... tidak bisa... ber-na-pas..." kata namja kecil darinya.

Chansung segera melepaskannya. Lagi-lagi merasa bersalah dengan pelukan-beruang yang ia berikan, tapi dia tetap mereasa senang.

Junho lalu menangkup kedua sisi wajah si maknae. "Sekarang, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Face to face."

"T-tapi... dari mana aku memulainya? Aku melupakan semua latihanku tadi. Itu karena kau mengejutkanku."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengingatkanmu. Kau memulainya dengan bersenandung lagu 'Only You' bagian reff-nya..." goda Junho.

"Yah! Itu artinya kau mendengar semuanya? Aissh!" Chansung mengeluh karena malu.

Junho tertawa.

Chansung ikut tersenyum, dan ia mulai berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Tawa Junho terhenti.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ulang Chansung.

Junho tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Ia tersenyum lebar sampai mata sipitnya membentuk garis lekungan. Menampilkan smile eyes cute yang tidak bisa membuat Chansung untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. Junho melompat dan memeluk leher Chansung. Membuat tubuh Chansung sedikit membungkuk karena tarikan itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar dan menjawabnya, kau tidak perlu mengulang bagian itu," Junho tersipu. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari kalau tingkahnya itu membuat ia tampak lebih cute di mata Chansung, apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Junho mengecup pelan bibir Chansung, sementara Chansung sendiri mengerjap, dan tak mampu lagi mengatakan apa-apa. Untungnya pikirannya masih menyadarkan ia bahwa mereka ada di luar apartement. Jika tidak, entah apa yang terjadi pada Junho saat ini.

"Kajja. Kita pergi sekarang," Junho melepaskan tautannya.

"Ya, Aku yakin ayahmu, ibumu, hyung-mu dan saudara kembarmu sudah menunggumu, dan juga tentang kabar terbaru kita," Chansung tersenyum, kini giliran ia yang ingin menggoda namja sipit itu.

"Yah! Jangan katakan itu pada siapapun! Aku serius." Junho menyikut perut si maknae.

Chansung memberikan helm pada Junho. "Arraso," ujarnya, lalu ia segera menaiki sepeda motornya. "Kajja."

Junho melompat dan duduk di belakang Chansung, meletakkan kepalanya di punggung Chansung sambil memeluknya.

"Kurasa ini giliranmu yang memberikanku pelukan-beruang," kata Chansung lalu tertawa, karena Chansung merasa Junho memeluknya seketak yang ia bisa.

Junho hanya bisa tersenyum dan tersipu dalam diam.

Chansung mulai mengendarai sepeda motornya. Mereka tiba-tiba melihat langit lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. "Firasatku bilang, nanti malam akan ada hujan deras lagi. Kau tahu, deras bersama dengan pentir dan guntur," komentar Chansung sambil terkekeh.

"Dan firasatku bilang, kau akan membantuku untuk tidur lagi, kan?" kata Junho ikut tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Selamanya..." kata Chansung. Tepat ketika lampu merah di tengah perjalanan mereka dan ia berhenti. Ia menggenggam tangan Junho yang berada di perutnya. "Saranghae, Junho."

"Nado sarangheyo, Channie..."


End file.
